


О чести

by Contesina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Politics, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Шерлок-фест по заявке "Майкрофт отстаивает честь Британии в глазах мирового сообщества".</p>
            </blockquote>





	О чести

— Сэр, — в очередной раз напомнила ассистентка, — ситуация критическая.

Майкрофт с отвращением осмотрел премьер-министра и кивнул.

— Несомненно.

Премьер согласно прохрипел и попытался изобразить на лице подобострастную улыбку. Получилось неправдоподобно; хотя, признал Майкрофт, личное неприятие сложившихся условий могло повлиять на его логическую оценку театральных способностей человека, официально являвшегося главой правительства Великобритании.

— Думаю, излишне спрашивать, зачем вы так набросились на эту рыбу на вчерашнем ужине, — сдержанно произнес Холмс-старший. — Я попрошу вашу жену больше не увлекаться настолько суровыми диетами.

Премьер-министр развел руками и восторженно промычал что-то. Затем ткнул Майкрофту в подбородок папку и сделал движение, слишком смахивавшее на стремление броситься в ноги. Подхватили его у ковра. Цепко держа премьер-министра за плечо (тот сдавленно пискнул), Майкрофт подумал, что был бы не против увидеть этот жест завершенным — исключительно в виде авансовой моральной компенсации. Тем более что рядом стоял фикус, и премьер мог стукнуться туда головой.

— Я сам написал вашу речь.

— У-у, — согласился премьер, водруженный обратно на стул. — У?

— Думаю, что да, — неохотно подтвердил Майкрофт. — Однако это против правил.

— У-у. Ууууу!

— Не пытайтесь меня подкупить, дополнительные фонды на Скотленд-Ярд я выделил в прошлом месяце, хватит на год.

— У?

— С Исландией уже разбираются.

— У.

Майкрофт внимательно осмотрел зонтик. Премьер почувствовал, что нашел нужные слова.

— Честь Англии… — задумчиво произнес Холмс-старший. — Да, это аргумент.

Премьер-министр выжидательно замер на краешке стула. Судя по выражению лица, ради успеха своего предложения он был готов превратиться в хорька, залезть к Майкрофту в карман под нагрудный платок и сидеть там сколько понадобится. Майкрофт поморщился. Ему не нужны были хорьки в карманах, этот этап он прошел тридцать лет назад. Но честь Англии всегда была ему дорога — хотя бы как концепция.

— Сэр? — напомнила ассистентка.

Майкрофт отвернулся от премьер-министра и слегка пошевелил пальцами на ручке зонтика. Ассистентка (в этот раз ее звали Амальфеей) могла бы сказать, что ее начальник несколько разочарован, и читать речь собственного сочинения перед кучкой политиков считает безответственным. Но кроме него и премьера, на этой секретной конференции чиновников не было. Заставлять же выступать главу МИ-5 или кого-то из его отдела противоречило протоколу и здравому смыслу. Протокол Майкрофт не преступал.

— Займитесь разработкой голосовых связок, — сказал Майкрофт, переведя взгляд на фикус, и поднялся. Премьер согласно угукнул. — Амальфея, обеспечьте соответствие в протоколе.

Он на всякий случай взял папку с речью, хотя мог бы процитировать ее наизусть. Читать речь следовало с выражением, обращаясь к американскому президенту, с достоинством и прочими истинно британскими качествами. Признаться, в данном вопросе Майкрофт чувствовал некоторую неуверенность в премьер-министре. Президент был выше его ростом и однажды обмухлевал того в карты на саммите НАТО, что никак не способствовало мирным союзническим чувствам. Учитывая, что в отместку премьер подговорил министра торговли устроить президенту проблемы с вывозом купленного дочери смартфона, отношения двух стран и впрямь можно было считать напряженными. А если приплюсовать постоянную вражду ЦРУ и британской разведки (которой Холмс-старший всячески наслаждался), выходило очень… волнующе.

Майкрофт Холмс умел быстро находить интересные стороны в любом деле.

***

Добрая половина присутствующих за длинным столом вздрогнула, когда вместо низенького пухленького премьер-министра Великобритании на трибуне появился чересчур спокойный высокий человек в сером костюме. Когда же он приятно улыбнулся, невозмутимыми хотя бы внешне остались только парочка латиноамериканских президентов за дальним краем. Оттуда им просто было плохо видно.

— К сожалению, премьер-министр вынужден срочно отбыть на встречу с ее величеством, — объявил Майкрофт. — От его имени приношу извинения и заверяю, что регламент нашей конференции остается прежним, и все договоренности будут подтверждены.

Он доброжелательно кивнул президенту США, занявшему место за соседней трибуной. Судя по еле заметному лиловому пятну на манжете левого рукава, после дообеденных переговоров тот пытался связаться с госсекретарем, но не смог. Майкрофт мог бы удостовериться, спросив об этом МИ-5, но ему нравилось делать выводы самому.

Президент дернул мизинцем (Майкрофт был прав) и открыл свою папку.

Его выступление Майкрофт прослушал с вежливым, а оттого сбивающим с толку выражением лица. Общие тезисы речи он прочитал еще вчера, благодаря паре вирусов на секретном сервере правительства США и агентам, покрывшим все бокалы в номере президента специальной отслеживающей жидкой пленкой. Для непосвященных хакеров президент мог резаться в покер онлайн (что стало бы милым компроматом, слей кто-то эти сведения в СМИ), но для хакеров, осененных благословением британской разведки, карты быстро превращались в увлекательный шифр. Решив про себя, что премии этим увлеченным психам все же надо дать, даже если они этого не заметят, Майкрофт сосредоточился на интонациях и мелкой отсебятине, которую позволял себе говоривший.

Шпильки в адрес английских завтраков (речь шла о слишком строгих ограничениях на поставку оружия) Майкрофт откомментировал любезным наклоном головы. Примечания о непостоянстве местной погоды (дело на этот раз касалось позиций по Ираку) были в порядке вещей, и Майкрофт только повел бровью в сторону неуместно хихикнувшего принца из дома Саудов. Глубокомысленная метафора, включавшая шекспировский сонет и отношения с Евросоюзом, оказалась неожиданной, но так как ее мало кто понял (разве что японский премьер, увлекавшийся творчеством великого поэта), то ее также можно было списать со счетов. Но когда уже в конце выступления президент, основательно разошедшись, прибегнул для общего описания британской внешней политики к длинной аллегории, где фигурировали волшебная палочка (сломанная), бриллианты короны (старомодной огранки) и дырявый зонтик, Майкрофт ответил доброй улыбкой и решил, что так просто глава важнейшего государства-партнера отсюда не уедет. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на начальника МИ-5, стоявшего возле гардины в противоположном конце зала, и уверился, что тот полностью разделяет его чувства.

Представители мирового сообщества поаплодировали. Майкрофт несколько раз соединил ладони в подобии хлопка. Он пробежался взглядом по залу, определяя, на кого будет не противно смотреть во время выступления, и остановил выбор на чилийском президенте. На того, как ни странно, сведений для шантажа никак не набиралось. То, что он под псевдонимом иллюстрировал детские книги о приключениях зверушек, на веский предмет для вербовки не тянуло. Оставалось предположить, что он хороший человек.

— Благодарю вас, господин президент, за столь разностороннюю и впечатляющую речь, — начал Майкрофт, доброжелательно покосившись в его сторону, — которая осветила ваши взгляды во всей их полноте. Позвольте также отметить - всегда приятно знать, что наши культурные достижения так глубоко укоренены в сознании других народов.

Президент моргнул, но устоял. Майкрофт коротко, чтобы присутствующие не утомились перед заключительной частью, изложил основные положения внешнеполитического курса (мы предпочитаем переговоры, и применение оружия всегда остается крайней мерой; европейские государства — важные стратегические партнеры, но британский патриотизм взращивался веками; мы очень беспокоимся об Афганистане и Ираке). При этом он пару раз отвлекся от чилийского президента на итальянского премьера, когда тот попытался вполголоса посвистеть арию из «Риголетто». Сидевший рядом греческий президент, судя по сдавленному писку премьера секунду спустя, пнул его под столом ногой. Майкрофт мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что не зря лоббировал ему кредит в Международном валютном фонде.

Покончив с основными тезисами, Майкрофт решил, что пора перейти к приятной части выступления. Он коротко вспомнил главу британского правительства, фикус, вчерашнюю рыбу и подумал, что порой случайности даже к лучшему. Импровизации у жертвы вкусной форели если и происходили, то к вящему неудовольствию Майкрофта и головной боли пресс-службы. Учитывая, что к тому же на ляпы премьера имел обыкновение публично реагировать герцог Эдинбургский — в своей раскованной морской манере, — получавшаяся чехарда хорошо веселила английскую общественность, но политического веса никому не добавляла. Сейчас же любая импровизация имела возможность превратиться в новое направление мировой политики.

— И в заключение, — произнес Майкрофт, плавно поведя рукой в сторону оппонента (и жалея, что зонтик противоречил протоколу, а потому пришлось оставить его Амальфее), — мне хотелось бы выразить солидарность не только с вашими политическими взглядами, но и с вашими жизненными убеждениями. Твердая моральная позиция в наши дни — это редкость, которую не сравнить ни с какими бриллиантами, даже принадлежащими британской короне — хотя этих бриллиантов было бы намного больше, существуй мы и далее в тесном союзе, так неудачно прерванном американской войной за независимость двести лет назад. Конечно, — он сделал паузу и мило прищурился, — мы признаем право на самоопределение народов, как в Афганистане и Ираке, так и за их пределами, несмотря на наличие ядерного оружия и умственного развития правительства, но…

Президент закашлялся и выдавил относительно приличную ухмылку.

—... Но к чему обсуждать прошлое, — закончил Майкрофт, — если за эти годы мы сумели преодолеть существовавшие предрассудки и вывести наши отношения на добрососедский уровень. Боюсь, этот уровень не включает в себя, как вы правильно заметили, приличные завтраки, но мы, англичане, столь серьезные люди, что оставляем за собой право пошалить в соответствии с традициями и не кормить по утрам даже важных партнеров. Думаю, это нисколько не причинило вам вреда — напротив, я полагаю, что ваши моральные принципы только обострились.

Президент поморщился, вспомнив, как вчера за завтраком официантка пролила ему на брюки апельсиновый сок, и на совещание пришлось идти голодным. Майкрофт поборол искушение сказать, что одновременно ему за ухо приклеили жучок.

— Поэтому мне показалось неожиданным и совершенно вам не присущим сравнение нашей блестящей внешней политики со сломанной волшебной палочкой. Как поклонник книг о Гарри Поттере, — Майкрофт сделал паузу и насладился произведенным эффектом, — могу с уверенностью сказать, что наши палочки отнюдь не сломаны. Мы страна не только Гарри Поттера, но и Хогвартса, и в нашем распоряжении больше волшебных палочек, чем можно предполагать.

Президент США побагровел. Чилийский президент подался вперед, уткнувшись подбородком в сложенные домиком ладони, явно не собираясь упускать ничего из разворачивавшегося действа.

— Кроме того, — продолжил Майкрофт с образцово-сказочным видом, предполагавшим ненавязчивый политический юмор, — разве можно сравнивать наши ближневосточные операции с дырявым зонтиком, попавшим в руки нерадивых детей? Мы родина Мэри Поппинс, а ее зонтик всегда был в порядке, а дети под ее началом — исключительно воспитанными. — Он помолчал и мягко добавил: — Поверьте мне. Кроме того, именно от Мэри Поппинс мы унаследовали привычку всегда появляться вовремя — и на конференцию, и на высадку в пустыне. Мы великая страна, господин президент. Мы родина многих выдающихся людей, с которыми тяжело тягаться.

Итальянский премьер хмыкнул. Майкрофт пригвоздил его взглядом к стулу.

— И поэтому, — голос его зазвучал громче, набирая силу, — мы не позволим манипулировать пустыми словами и увлечь нас, а затем и все мировое сообщество, грандиозными, но непроверенными и необоснованными планами. Мы — ваш здравый смысл, господин президент, и возьмем на себя ответственность за происходящее. Мы подпишем этот многосторонний договор первыми и подтвердим серьезность наших намерений. Мы подпишем этот договор, так кропотливо подготовленный нашим министерством иностранных дел. — Майкрофт легко подмигнул президенту, и, не дожидаясь, пока тот выйдет из шокового состояния, выпустил последнюю стрелу. — Этот договор был готов к подписанию еще вчера. И только досадная ошибка вашей канцелярии, которая почему-то исправила условия торговых поставок, заставила нас ждать. Но я не хочу более отнимать время у уважаемых коллег, поэтому мы подпишем его прямо сейчас. Прошу!

Он легко подтолкнул президента к столу, на котором лежали тяжелые папки с печатями. Дальнейшее было делом техники. Когда президент сделал слабую попытку отшатнуться, ему в плечо уткнулся греческий коллега и объяснил, что очень спешит домой, так что он просит удостоить чести подписать этот договор вслед за ним.

Перьевую ручку из рук президента приняла Амальфея. Тот машинально поднял глаза, и договор вылетел у него из головы. Майкрофт, уже получивший обратно зонтик, взял президента под локоть и бесшумно вывел его в коридор, где сдал на руки личной охране — для разнообразия президентской, а не своей. Затем мельком переглянулся с начальником МИ-5 (тот цепко наблюдал из-за угла) и запланировал на завтрашнее утро неспешную прогулку на мосту вместе с ним и его собакой и молчаливый разговор о ЦРУ. Уже сейчас можно было предположить, что понятие сотрудничества английских и американских спецслужб будет в корне пересмотрено — что повлечет чувство глубокого удовлетворения у двух занятых этим пересмотром и волну электронных и бюрократических драк через океан.

Жизнь становилась все занятнее.

***

Поздно вечером, когда конференция закончилась, главы держав разъехались, и старинный замок, превращенный в гостиницу, снова стал тих и неосвещен, Майкрофт возвратился к себе в кабинет. После гама и ссор, сопровождавших его в предыдущие пять дней, тишина производила поистине терапевтическое воздействие.

Майкрофт остановился посреди комнаты и задумался. Он вспомнил речь и с легкой грустью подумал, что кое-какие вещи, которыми может гордиться Англия, ему ни при каких обстоятельствах не удалось бы упомянуть. К примеру, то, что Англия — родина мозгов Шерлока Холмса; конечно, она же была родиной его ослиного упрямства, дикой простуды зимой (как бы тот ни пытался утверждать обратное) и его пиджаков с Сэвил-Роу (тут Майкрофт брата полностью одобрял). Или что Англия — родина правой ноги Джона Ватсона (и левой тоже, в конце концов, травма была психосоматической), его переходящего всякие границы терпения (чем гордиться следовало особо) и его свитеров. Лично Майкрофт считал эти свитеры позором английской легкой промышленности, но многие находили их милыми, так что ничего по этому поводу он предпринимать не собирался. Кроме того, Англия была родиной их мамы, пусть и не полностью — но уже за это туманный остров следовало любить безоговорочно. Остальные причины, как-то: зонтики, дожди, себя самого, королеву и пончики с малиновым вареньем — Майкрофт перечислил скопом, не заостряя внимания. Все, кроме королевы, было сейчас при нем. Ее величество наслаждалась спокойной жизнью в Балморале вместе с герцогом Эдинбургским.

Он поставил в граммофон старую поцарапанную пластинку. Игла нежно коснулась темно-шоколадной поверхности.

— Let my people go! — уверенно пробасил Луи Армстронг.

Майкрофт остановился посреди комнаты и, опершись на любимый зонтик, подпрыгнул, сделав в воздухе победное па.

Но даже камеры не осмелились это запечатлеть.


End file.
